pokeshockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophecy
Backround Before the United Cities Committee 's final meeting, the gym leaders met for their yearly meeting. It was during this meeting that the leaders all confessed to a dream, a dream of a future Naiees torn apart by three unknown banners, with two great kingdoms in ruins. They talked of the dream in great detail, from the description of the soldiers uniforms to the leaders of the kingdoms. It appeared to them that the leaders were all related in some way, as at one point the men hugged each other and talked of times that occured years before their conflict. Each gym leader at the meeting was asked to write the names of each man in the dream, and all three came out to be the same, Demaos for the yellow flag , Cayleus for the blue , and Rhanio for the red . It became more clear that all three were at war with each other, the gym leaders had seen three great armies with many more strange uniforms. Although no one knew if this was a dream or should be taken as a warning, the gym leaders decided to create a pact under the Paeken banner, appointing a leader. The Electric gym leader from Paeken was appointed as the leading official, given the title The Pawn, and was in charge of writing the dream down. The group named it a prophecy and hid it in Paekens archives away from King Gagon's ears. The group, calling themselves the Prophets, had taken procautions to avoid being caught by Gagon should he find out about their secret. Soon after these events took place the Thirteen Years War errupted and the region was thrown into conflict. The Prophets launched their plan named Operation Black Out, where they began gathering stored money and stealing supplies, resigning from their positions (except for the Flying gym and Water gym of Pardossa), and beginning new lives on uncharted lands in Naiees. Prophecy In a time long after ours, three great empires shall bring destruction and death to Naiees. The three kingdoms shall be ruled by tyrants to their people, but brothers to each other. The future tyrants lead by symbolic colors to their peoples, with the future king Rhanio in red, the future king Calyeus in blue, and the future king Demaos in yellow. The men named are brothers and have lost their love for one another, with the youngest child storing an unknown evil within. The middle child shall begin the conflict, the youngest child shall be victorious and burn the other kingdoms to the ground. The citizens will be enslaved and put to work in various mines. The youngest shall set to invade Istle, and succeed. The leaders of the various kingdoms in Naiees shall be publicly executed for unjust treason. Total domination is what he shall seek and before he has a hair on his cheek he shall have every kingdom in Naiees. Although the time is unknown of when this conflict shall begin, the damage is shown to be greater then the civil war fought many years before. We know not if this is a warning or meer coincidence, but beware of the child with grey eyes.